


Thin Walls

by Anonymous



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, But not central, Consensual Sex, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Healthy Relationships, LIKE SUPER CONSENSUAL, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, a little ooc, aged up to 25, mentions of the pandemic, porn with a little plot but mostly porn, toni shalifoe is a consent queen we know this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Shelby recently moved into a new apartment and the walls are very thin. But when she sees the neighbor that she's been overhearing, she's not mad about it.
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 13
Kudos: 305
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

It started about a week after Shelby moved into her new apartment. At 25, she was proud to finally have a one bedroom, all to herself, that she could comfortably afford, which she never dreamed possible when she came out and was promptly cut off from her family after her college graduation. But now it was real and it was hers, and she loved it, despite the crappy appliances and thin walls.

The thin walls were what started it all, actually. Shelby was relaxing in bed, doing the rounds on her socials before going to sleep for the night. She finished watching a video her friend had shared when she heard noise from the other side of the wall. It was nothing new, she regularly heard the murmur of her neighbor talking on a zoom call, could hear when she had the shower on (at least, she thinks she’s a she, based on her voice, but couldn’t be sure).

But this was something she hadn’t heard before. The low hum at first reminded Shelby of an electric toothbrush, but after a couple minutes, just as Shelby was starting to wonder if her neighbor had suddenly developed an obsession with oral hygiene, she heard it. A low moan. Oh. Okay, then.

Shelby thought about putting on a video so that she couldn’t hear her neighbor but a sick curiosity overtook her. It didn’t turn her on, really, considering she’d never seen this person before and had no way of knowing if she was even attractive, and was still only 90% sure she was even female. But she couldn’t help but listen and the moans and whines grew louder and more frequent, intermixed with breathy expletives. As the woman (she was pretty sure now) came, she even heard a couple good bangs of the headboard against the shared wall.

Shelby wasn’t in the habit of getting herself off regularly, even though she had no one else to help her out either, and the whole global pandemic thing made changing that pretty difficult. She’d been taught it was a sin to stick her hands down her pants, and when she was young, had managed to convince herself that the whirlpool was a loophole. Most of the time, she didn’t get herself off without really good reason, like after seeing a steamy movie with ridiculously hot actresses. That’s why, when Shelby found herself trailing her hand down her abdomen and past her waistband, she wracked her brain for a reason she was feeling the urge, because hearing her mystery neighbor could NOT be it. She decided the reason had to be just that it had been too long since she’d come, and, satisfied with that, began working at her clit.

She had never been particularly quiet when getting off, by her own hand or another’s, but for some reason, she found herself moaning just a little louder that night, working herself up with quick, fast circles and her other hand pinching at her nipples. She wished she’d cut her nails- or better yet, owned a vibrator, because they sure sounded like a good time based on her neighbor’s review.

She came, whining and panting, before letting out a moan for good measure. She waited for a minute, half expecting her neighbor or God itself to yell at her for what she’d just done, but she heard absolutely nothing, so she let sleep overtake her as she convinced herself that the timing was all a coincidence, while she dreamed of all the worst possible scenarios involving who that neighbor might be.

As fate would have it, Shelby only had one day to dream up possibilities, because the very next day, as she got back from her morning run, she watched as her neighbor walked out her front door.

She had the most beautiful head of wavy brown hair Shelby had ever seen and she cursed herself a little bit bevause how did she manage to stick to her type even when she couldn’t see the person? Mercifully, she did seem to be about the same age as Shelby, which assuaged her fears that she’d listened to a grandmother get off. Above her mask, her brown eyes sparkled even in the industrial lighting of the apartment hallway and for a good second, it seemed like she the eyes were traveling up and down Shelby’s body, clad in a sports bra and leggings.

“Hi, sorry I don’t have my...” Shelby motioned over her mouth, forgetting the very simple word for “mask” for a second.  
“It’s all good.” The girl replied, and Shelby’s heart jumped at the familiarity of her voice-this was the girl she’d heard-not a roommate or a friend.

“I just moved in.” Shelby said, smiling, because she’d always been taught to be neighborly. The girl nodded and replied “I figured. It was a quiet over there for a while but now I hear you sometimes.”

Shelby opened her mouth to reply, her mind swimming at the implications, but the other girl quickly added on “I just mean I can hear like if you turn the shower on or something, I can’t like hear everything.”

Shelby nodded and she knew that this girl had DEFINITELY heard her last night, the way that she was flushing and avoiding eye contact.  
Shelby felt her heart rate pick up again as she replied “Yeah, I mean, I guess I probably hear all the same things from you that you do from me. Doesn’t bother me though.” Shelby knew that a bystander would see it as a friendly conversation and hoped that she could pass it off that way in case this turned any more awkward. But now the woman’s eyes were back on her, much less shy about looking at her body.

“Well I should really probably get going now.” The girl said, and for a second, Shelby wanted to stop her, which was dumb because it wasn’t like she couldn’t ever see her again.

“Right, well, nice meeting you....”  
“Toni.” Toni. Shelby liked it.  
“Shelby.”

Toni turned towards the stairwell and began walking, and Shelby fished out her phone and her key. Suddenly, Toni turned around and walked back towards her and she felt her heart in her throat. “I forgot to lock my door.”

Shelby’s heart sank a little, which felt so stupid, but then Toni looked at her again, the smile evident in her voice as she commented “Nice phone case.” Shelby looked down at the rainbow hearts and the “Love Is Love” printed on her case and smiled at Toni, grateful that at the very least, the phone case she’d had to signal her sexuality to girls for the last three years finally worked.

“Thank you. I love your...shirt.” Shelby said, because honestly Toni’s shirt and her entire vibe screamed gay as loud as Shelby’s case did.

Toni chuckled and ran a hand through her gorgeous hair before locking her door. “I’ll see you around, Shelby.” And it almost sounded like a promise.

She didn’t see her the rest of the day, but as night fell, Shelby found herself cutting and filing her nails down short, and she couldn’t even pretend it wasn’t because she was hoping to hear her.

She sat and waited and waited and was about to go try to sleep when she decided to say fuck it and take care of herself anyway. If Toni heard, if she liked it or didn’t like it, she could respond accordingly. But Shelby was already wet with anticipation, so she reached a hand down and began rubbing through her pajamas.

She rubbed gently for a while, again considering the prospect of a vibrator, and as shameful as it felt, it was the image of Toni with her vibrator that elicited the first moan from Shelby.

After that, the flood gates were opened. Shelby quickly moved from her clit to slipping a finger inside of herself, imagining Toni on the other side of the wall, the night before, slipping the vibrator in herself. She worked herself up to the images and memories, any shame she felt completely smothered by how turned on she was, which was evident from the way her sheets became sticky beneath her. She came, moaning out and gasping, praying that she hadn’t let Toni’s name slip in a moment of passion.

As her post orgasm clarity washed over her, the silence from the next room did too and Shelby suddenly felt dirtier than she had the first time she’d fingered herself, after watching the goddamn Carmilla movie in her dorm room.

She was about to look into her apartment’s policy on moving out before the end of one’s lease when she heard the familiar hum. As the shame melted away, she scooted over on her bed to press her ear against the wall, but that hardly ended up being necessary with how loud Toni quickly became. For every moan and curse that had passed her lips the previous night, there were now three.

“Yes. Fuck yes. Oh my fucking god.” Shelby could hear the rhythm of the vibrator as Toni pushed it into herself, and found herself quickly putting her hand back between her legs, making sure to stay quiet this time, as she didn’t want to miss anything from the next room. It was difficult, given how sensitive her clit still was and how turned on she was to be hearing it all again, but multiplied.

Shelby worked her fingers inside herself, thrusting in time with the vibrator, quiet whimpers escaping her lips as Toni let loud moans escape hers. Shelby hadn’t thought she was close, but when Toni’s curses and moans became louder and her rhythm became uneven, Shelby found herself coming only a moment after Toni finished. She let one good, loud moan out, definitely loud enough that Toni heard her.

As Shelby came down from her second, far more intense orgasm, she heard the vibrator shut off. She was about ready to go wash her hands, change her sheets, and pass out, when she heard yet another soft moan coming from next door. It seemed that Toni was not content with one and done, and that thought alone got Shelby right back to where she’d started, desperate to come once again.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Shelby made sure to get back from her run at the same time as the previous day. At first, she was let down when Toni wasn’t there, but as she turned her key in the lock, Toni’s door flew open.

Toni’s mask was off, revealing a jaw line that could cut diamonds and a slight smile that Shelby immediately imagined kissing. “Morning.” Toni said with a nervous nod.

“Good morning neighbor! You have a good night last night?” Shelby asked, deriving courage from something inside her that reminded her that was technically an innocent question.  
It wasn’t though, and Toni knew it, smirking as she played with her keys, making no clear attempt to actually lock her door.

“Not too bad. Yourself?”

“Same. Any big plans for tonight?”

Toni shrugged “Not really. Maybe same thing as last night, we’ll see. How about you?”

“Welllll...” Shelby had rehearsed this part over and over in her head but still felt her palms sweating “I was thinking about ordering some food to be delivered but I don’t really know what’s good around here, and it feels silly to pay a delivery fee for just one person...” she glanced over at Toni, hoping she’d get the hint.

“Thai Orchid, it’s over by Hagley Park-Thats my favorite in the area.”

“And what do you like to get there?”

“Veggie Pad Thai, with Lychee sorbet for dessert.”

“So if I ordered some of that to be delivered here tonight at like 7...”

“I’ll be there.”

Shelby wasn’t really sure what to wear for a first date with your next door neighbor who you’ve already gotten off with, wasn’t sure this was even a date at all, if it was friendly or a pretense for a hookup or what. When 7:00 rolled around, she was so convinced she’d made it all up that when Toni showed up at her door, wearing a button up and slick, cuffed black pants, she couldn’t believe her eyes for a number of reasons. She looked HOT, so hot Shelby almost wanted to ignore the delivery driver and just lead her right to the bedroom.

By the time she took her last bite of pad Thai, she was glad she hadn’t skipped right to the sex. Not just because the food was amazing, and not because she didn’t still want to go absolutely wild with Toni, she did. Sitting side by side with her on the couch, their arms brushing every now and then, she could feel heat radiating through her. It was more than that, though- the way the conversation flowed between them, the jokes Toni cracked, the clearly playful insults and the shy compliments all added up to a feeling of connection that Shelby couldn’t quite compare to anything she’d felt before.

She learned that Toni had just started working at the local middle school, teaching health and coaching girls basketball. She had gotten into teaching because she wanted to be a gym teacher just to be a basketball coach so that she could keep playing the sport she loved, but she’d found herself loving the kids so much more than she had anticipated. She had even started an LGBTQ club at school, despite pushback from parents an administrators. She’d had it rough growing up but had a best friend who’d helped her through it, and although Shelby didn’t get many of the details the first night, she was curious to unlock them on a timeline that worked for Toni.  
She also learned Toni was a good listener, asking her questions and making comments to show she was as interested in learning about Shelby as Shelby was about her.

It was all so sweet and romantic that Shelby almost forgot all about the fact she’d really just invited her over to hook up.  
Until, that is, they got to the lychee sorbet. She took a bite and moaned at the sweet and smooth flavor that was entirely knew to her, and Toni chuckled a little bit. “What?”  
“Nothing! Just...sounds familiar.”

Shelby suppressed a smile. “We going there?”  
Toni shrugged “I figured we might, but we don’t have to.”  
“No I mean, we can go there. We can talk about it.”  
There was a long pause, where they both looked around the room and tried not to giggle at the awkwardness.  
“I don’t know what to say about it.” Toni eventually said, blushing.  
“You sure had some stuff to say last night.” Shelby said, and Toni blushed harder, so she continued “if I remember correctly, it was something along the lines of ‘oh fuck yes, oh my god, oh fuck’-“  
“-shut up!” Toni cut her off, but with a smile on her face.  
“Make me.” Shelby challenged. Toni looked like she wanted to, stared at her for a good while, but eventually just shoved another spoonful of lychee sorbet in her mouth.

They finished off their dessert and Shelby was almost afraid that Toni would be walking back next door any second (but maybe they’d still get off together?). She waited for Toni to make a move all night, but apart from the brief conversation earlier, it had all been quite PG.

Then Shelby remembered that she was a strong woman who didn’t need to wait for the other person to make the move. She could go for what she wanted and if Toni didn’t want it too, at least she could say she tried.

“So, did you only hear me last night or did you hear me the night before, too?” Shelby asked, though she was pretty sure she knew the answer. Still, it got the ball rolling.

Toni bit her lip. “Both nights. At first I thought you were mocking me, the first night.”  
“No! Oh my god I was not!” Shelby assured her.  
“No, I figured it out. Then I kinda thought it was hot but I also didn’t know what you looked like. Then when I saw you the next morning...”  
“What?”  
“I mean, obviously I think you’re hot. What do you think I was thinking about last night?” At this point, Toni had slid her hand over to Shelby’s arm and began tracing small circles on her wrist. Shelby had never thought of her wrists as particularly erotic, but the sight of Toni’s fingers, the electricity in her touch, was all going straight to Shelby’s core.  
“I’d rather not guess. I’d rather you just tell me.” Shelby said, scooting even closer into Toni.  
Toni cleared her throat, but her voice still came out low and husky “I was thinking about all the things you were doing to yourself. And maybe some things I’d like to do with you.”  
“Things like what?” Shelby asked, already nearly breathless.  
“Is it okay if I show you?” Toni asked, meeting Shelby’s eyes. Shelby nodded “Yes.” She said, making sure her consent was clear.  
Toni licked her lips and her eyes darted down to Shelby’s lips, but it was Shelby who leaned forward, capturing her lips in what started as a sweet kiss and quickly grew deeper and more heated.

Shelby held Toni’s face as she felt Toni’s hands come to rest on her hips, before she felt Toni slowly tipping her back on the couch.  
They broke apart for a second to adjust their legs, and Toni took a second to ask “Is this okay?” Shelby nodded and pulled her down for more kissing, before reaching up for the buttons of Toni’s shirt.

Toni helped her, and they attempted to multitask, removing her shirt while giving each other sloppy and uncoordinated kisses. Toni sat up to pull her shirt off, and Shelby followed her, kissing all over her chest as more skin became exposed to her. She slowly traced a hand up her side, resting under the bottom of her bra. Breaking apart from Toni for a second, she looked at her and Toni nodded her consent. Shelby moved her hand onto Toni’s breast and gave it a light squeeze and was surprised when Toni’s hips rocked at the sensation.  
She continued squeezing and kissing all over her chest, slowly reaching back and undoing the bra, pulling it over her shoulders, savoring every inch of Toni as she became even more exposed.  
She figured out quickly that Toni had sensitive nipples, from the way she dug her fingers into her shoulders and groaned when Shelby took one into her mouth.

Shelby pulled back to give Toni a breather and quickly found her own shirt being pulled over head, Toni’s lips on her neck, her hand on her bra clasp. “Can I?” Toni asked and Shelby could only hum and nod in response.

Toni definitely knew what she was doing as she ran her tongue over Shelby’s collarbone, working her way down to trace around her nipple before taking it into her mouth.

As Toni worked at her breasts, Shelby’s hand snaked between their two bodies, before finding the button on Toni’s pants. Toni lifted her hips to allow Shelby to undo her pants, before sticking her hand in and rubbing her gently over her underwear. “You wanna take this to the bedroom?” Shelby asked as Toni began grinding against her hand, her mouth growing uncoordinated on Shelby’s chest.

Toni nodded and stood up, holding out a hand to pull Shelby up. Shelby drank in the sight of her for a second, her toned abs, her exposed breasts, her unbuttoned pants with dark red underwear peaking out. It matched the bra Shelby had taken off of her earlier, and she smiled to herself knowing that Toni had been anticipating this, too.

They held hands on the short walk to the room, and Shelby couldn’t help but feel like she never really wanted to let go (of course, it was worth it, Toni’s hands had other matters to attend to)

Shelby sat on the bed as Toni stood before her, and Shelby pulled at her pants, Toni kicked them off, leaving her underwear on. Shelby grabbed Toni’s hips and pulled them into her, sucking on her hip bones and across her lower abdomen. Toni’s knees rocked and she grabbed at Shelby’s hair. “Fuck, fuck Shelby. Fuck yes.”

Shelby had been about ready to throw Toni on the bed, rip off her underwear and fuck her, but the whispered curses reminded her too much of the previous nights.

“Do you wanna watch each other?” She whispered into Toni’s hip. It was a risky move, she knew, she didn’t wanna offset the vibes, but something about her connection to Toni made her sure enough to ask.  
“What?” Toni asked, seemingly too distracted to fully process the question, so Shelby pulled back.  
“I was wondering if you’d like to watch me while I touch myself, and you do the same.”  
Toni’s eyes widened for a second but then she smiled “So like last night without the wall?”  
“Exactly. And, if you want, we can always touch each other once the waiting is too hard.”  
“I’m down. I’m more than down, but first, these need to go.” Toni said, pulling at Shelby’s belt loop, before adding “If that’s okay with you.”

Shelby nodded, standing up and stripping off her pants, while carefully keeping on her underwear in hopes Toni would rip it off her later.

“So, um, how did you wanna do this?” Toni asked, looking between her and the bed.

She threw a pillow to the foot of the bed, and positioned Toni to lay on it, facing the headboard, while Shelby settled in across from her. She hesitated for just a second, but the sight of Toni before her, naked except for the underwear she could see a dark stain on, immediately washed away any awkwardness she felt as she slipped her hand below her waist band.

Toni quickly followed suit, and then Shelby didn’t know where to look-at the hand between her legs, the hand on her breast, or at her face as it contorted, with her gaze fixed right back on Shelby.

Shelby attempted to drink the whole image in, to commit to memory exactly the rhythm and pattern Toni seemed to enjoy, and the way her face flushed and her curls began to stick to her face.

Shelby rubbed her clit, mirroring Toni, and moaned just as she had the previous two nights, and she could tell by the smile on Toni’s face it had just the reaction she was hoping for.

Just when she was about to give up on touching herself and throw herself at the girl on the other end of her bed, Toni spoke up, her voice lower and somehow sexier than before “Is it okay if I touch you now?”

“Please fucking do.” Shelby answered, and in an instant, Toni was on her, pushing her into her mattress, kissing her quickly and intensely, running her hands all over her body. She pulled away to whisper “You’re so fucking gorgeous” before diving in to kiss her more.

Shelby was eagerly awaiting for the moment Toni’s hands stopped groping her and to simply fuck her, but even in the heated passion, she couldn’t help but notice something. She’d had limited sex before, but it had never felt quite like this. The connection, the spark, the electricity. Shelby briefly wondered if Toni was just crazy good in bed or if there was something more going on.

She wondered for only a second before she felt a tug at her underwear. “Can I take these off?”  
Shelby nodded “You can do whatever you want to me.”

After Toni pulled off her underwear, Shelby tugged at Toni’s underwear waistband, and those quickly came off as well. The terror of being completely exposed to one another passed and turned into intimacy, and then Toni was pushing Shelby’s legs apart gently, and Shelby opened them wide with no hesitation.

“Fuck.” Toni cursed, looking right at Shelby’s pussy, smiling like a fool. If Shelby hadn’t been high on endorphins she might have been self conscious, but instead she grabbed the back of Toni’s head and gently guided it down.

Toni licked up her pussy, worked around clit and moaned into it like it was the best thing she’d ever tasted. It was electric and skilled and chemical and Shelby could hardly believe that sex could be that good.

Toni continued eating her out and Shelby was close to coming just from her tongue, but then Toni’s hand sneaked up. “Is it okay-“ Shelby didn’t let her finish, grabbing her wrist and pushing Toni’s fingers into her.

It must have thrown her off for a second, but once she got her rhythm back, with the added penetration, Toni was a fucking god, so natural between Shelby’s legs that she knew she wouldn’t last long, and knew that Toni could tell, too.

She fought it, biting her hand, attempting to turn off the signals from her body as much as she could, she wanted the experience to last and last. Finally, Toni pulled away from her clit. “If you’re fighting it, just let go. I promise this won’t be the only time I fuck you.”

Shelby hadn’t realized that’s what she’d been looking for, but a few second after Toni returned her tongue to her clit, she let go, riding Toni’s face through an intense orgasm, moaning her name and seeing spots as she forgot to breathe, only perceiving pleasure, connection, and growing affection.

Toni worked her through her orgasm, before carefully pulling her fingers out and putting them in her mouth and moning slightly. “You taste so fucking good.” She said, staring Shelby straight in the eyes. It sent a spark through her, just the right jolt of energy to recover from any fatigue of her orgasm and spring up, gently pushing Toni down onto her back and settling on top of her.

They kissed for a minute, Shelby using one hand to tease her nipples, but as she moved to kiss down her neck, Toni breathed out “I want you to fuck me.” Shelby knew it had been obvious that’s what she was in her way to do, so she knew that Toni wanted to be fucked now, she was all set on foreplay and needed Shelby inside her.

Sure enough, when Shelby reached down between her legs and felt her wetness she could tell that Toni had been aching for her to touch.

Too excited by how wet Toni was for her, Shelby immediately slipped a finger inside her and was met with a small whimper. “Is that one?” “Yeah.” Shelby knew what she wanted but knew it would be hotter if she asked for it.

“Two please.” Toni said, her hips rocking against the finger inside of her, seeking out more. Shelby did as she asked, while curving her palm to rub against her clit. The change in Toni was immediate, from whimpering and seeking to moaning in pleasure.

It had been a long dry spell for Shelby, but she still was pretty sure sex had never felt this good. The feeling of Toni, warm and wet and pulsing around her fingers, the noises she made, the way Shelby could affect her sounds and actions with just the bend of her fingers, it was all so hot and Shelby would have been content to live in that moment forever.

She experimented a bit, testing out different speeds and angles until something she did made Toni gasp and dig her hands into Shelby’s sheets. “Right there. Like that. Please.” She hadn’t taken Toni to be such a bottom but she wasn’t complaining for a second. She continued fucking her just the way she had requested, watching the way her tits bounced softly with each thrust, memorizing the angles of her face. Toni opened her eyes, locking them with Shelby’s as she let out even louder moans than before. Shelby couldn’t believe she felt this level of intimacy with a woman she’d only just met, but as she worked her fingers inside of her, it also felt like it was only natural. It further drove her desire to make Toni feel as good as possible, but she was still learning her body.  
“Tell me what you like.” Shelby said, careful not to lose her pace or angle as she moved her fingers in Toni, rubbing her clit with her palm and running her fingers over just the right spot inside of her.

“This?” Toni breathed out, but Shelby wanted more.

“How can I make it better for you? I just wanna make you feel good.” Shelby rubbed at her clit a little extra on the last word of her sentence and Toni’s hips jumped. Toni was whimpering and didn’t respond right away but eventually she whispered “Kiss me.”

Shelby leaned down, quickly realizing that she was going to lose her rhythm a little bit, but Toni’s lips looked way too delicious to pass up on. It was only a moment into their kiss that Toni’s hips began thrashing. She wrapped her arms around Shelby, pulling her close and holding her tightly as they kissed, Shelby’s hand still between her legs, but her movements fairly restricted by the way Toni held her so tightly. Still, it was unmistakable, from the high pitched gasps Toni let out against her mouth to the way she clenched around Shelby’s fingers, Toni was coming. Shelby pulled back to watch Toni’s face as she came, still amazed she was able to make a girl feel like that.

“Fuuuuuck.” Toni said finally, as the last few aftershocks ripped through her. Shelby giggled, pulling her hand gently out of Toni before bringing it to her own lips. As soon as she did, she wondered why the hell she hadn’t gone down on Toni because she tasted amazing. She would have tried making her way down there, but Toni was looking tired and dreamy, not ready for anything else right away, so she settled for enjoying the taste on her fingers before kissing Toni and giving her a taste of herself.

“You’re really good at that, you know.” Toni told her that, and Shelby had to bury her face in Toni’s neck because although she knew she had made Toni feel really good, she wasn’t sure if it was just luck.  
Toni, on the other hand, was clearly a pro at fucking girls and getting fucked.  
“We should do it again sometime, if you want.” Shelby told her, nervous even though Toni had already brought up doing it again.

“Oh I absolutely do. Anything in particular you’d like to try? In addition to watching each other, which was hot as fuck.” Shelby knew Toni could feel her smiling against her neck.

“What? What is it?” Toni asked and Shelby did her best to appear sexy and confident as she learned over to whisper “It’d be cool to use your vibe sometime.”  
“That can definitely be arranged.” Toni said, running her hand over Shelby’s bare back. “What about you? Anything you wanna try?” Toni shrugged, jostling Shelby’s head a little bit. “Nothing in particular, we’ll see what happens, I guess.”

What happens is this: they have sex again about half an hour later, Shelby eating her out, before climbing on her fingers and riding them. Toni sleeps over, even though there’s really no excuse to stay, except that waking up nestled together is simply something they both want, and at 25, they know there’s no reason to act like it’s not.

More happens after that: A few days later, Shelby watches as Toni moves her vibrator in and out of herself, before crawling across Toni’s bed and doing it herself, and then she lets Toni push it into her.

A couple weeks after that, she’s in her room and can hear Toni talking to someone on FaceTime. She can’t make out the words until she hears the girl on the other end shout a “Hi Shelby!” And she shouts back a “Hello!” and that’s how she meets Martha, until a few weeks later, when they meet up in a park, along with a few other of Toni’s close friends and a couple of Shelby’s as well.

They establish a routine, spending weekends together and an occasional weekday. Shelby leans out her door every morning to kiss Toni on her way to work, and sometimes Toni has to run inside to grab a jacket or a binder or something else she’s forgotten. Toni talks to Shelby about her lesson plans, and asks her she wishes a health teacher had told her when she was a terrified thirteen year old.

They learn each other’s bodies, each other’s lives and each other’s souls. They fight, they make up, they try again. They move in together, to a place that has more sound proof walls so they don’t bother any neighbors.

They get married, they start a family. Sex becomes less frequent, but no less loving, bonding, fun and exciting.

When they’re helping their daughter move into her first real apartment, they can’t help but notice the sound of people talking in the unit next door, clear as day.

“Ugh, thin walls.” Their daughter sighed, and she never noticed the look that passed between her moms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed! :)
> 
> Let me know if anyone knows the city that is vaguely referenced (although, this couldn't actually take place there, because it's clearly not taking place in that country)
> 
> Also, I'm sure no one cares enough to give it a thought, but on the off chance you have a guess about who I am (ie, the account I normally post on, usually G rated stuff haha) let me know haha I didn't try to conceal it 
> 
> Have a great weekend everyone! Comment if you liked it or have a prompt you might like to see filled!

**Author's Note:**

> Lol Idk what I was thinking with this but if you enjoyed it, I'd love a comment
> 
> Second part coming soon (it will go exactly how you expect lol)


End file.
